


True Ending

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Sweet, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>平行世界。</p>
<p>#如果去掉一切超能力，你喜欢的CP能HE吗？#<br/>我认真地思考了这个问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Ending

　　但丁把烟头丢到地上用脚踩灭，缩了缩脖子把夹克的衣领拉起来，靠在自己的摩托上仰头看眼前的大厦，上面只有零星的窗户亮着灯光，更高的楼层淹没在云雾中看不见了。  
　　手指不断地拨弄车钥匙，不可否认的有些焦躁，但丁觉得那个人多半是把自己忘了，而自己的计划就要泡汤。  
　　愚蠢的计划，泡汤了也许也不是坏事。  
　　他低头看了看手机，还有二十分钟就零点了。  
　　“但丁！”  
　　声音从大楼的方向传来，在空旷的街道里异常清晰。但丁收起手机，看见他穿得西装革履的老哥抓着大衣跟围巾一路小跑着过来。  
　　“你知道现在几点了吗?”但丁垮下肩膀一脸被打败地问。  
　　“对不起，真的很抱歉。”维吉尔额头上都是细汗，他满脸愧疚地喘着气说，“我真的不是有意要放你鸽子，我忙得分身乏术。前两天有内鬼在公司系统上上传了病毒，这么关键的时候出这种事情，根本就是曼达斯算好的。我感觉自己花钱养了一群白痴，结果还是要自己来，差点就功亏一篑……”  
　　“好了好了。”但丁把手按在维吉尔手上打断他的解释或者说抱怨，时间真的不多了，他跨上摩托，拍了拍后座，“上来，我们走吧。”  
　　维吉尔不解地看着但丁，没能领会他的意思，“啊？你等我下，我去开车。”  
　　“来不及了。”但丁把后座拍得啪啪响，用命令的语气大声道，“给我上来！”  
　　维吉尔吓了一跳，不知道弟弟葫芦里卖的什么药，但怎么说也是自己吃饭放鸽子还让他吹冷风不对在先，这次就听他的好了，迅速围好围巾套上大衣坐上了摩托的后座。  
　　“坐稳了。”但丁拧了拧油门，引擎像是午夜咆哮的怪兽一般轰然响起。  
　　“没有头盔什么的吗?”维吉尔问。  
　　“没有，我从来不用那种东西。好了，闭嘴，不要跟我说安全问题，如果觉得冷的话就抱紧我。”  
　　看了一眼立刻环上来的手，但丁发动摩托，娴熟潇洒地甩尾掉转车头，在凌晨无人的街道上绝尘而去。  
　　维吉尔的衣摆在风中猎猎作响，本来应该是很帅气的一幕，他却是坐在后座抱着别人的那个。一想到这个后座坐过哪些人，维吉尔就觉得自己的角色好像错了，感觉有点微妙，还好路上没什么人。　　  
　　“我们要去哪里？”  
　　“到了你就知道了。”  
　　还卖关子，有意思。维吉尔笑了。  
　　车速快得可怕，割人的冷风从身体四周掠过，但丁的背后却很温暖，维吉尔贴在但丁身上听着风和摩托的呼啸，他已经四十多个小时没有睡了，但丁的背太舒服，困意让眼皮越来越沉重。  
　　但丁感到身后的人的重量几乎全都压在了自己身上，虽然时间已经快要来不及，但他还是将车速放慢了一些。  
　　好像过了很久，维吉尔朦朦胧胧地感觉到但丁停了下来。  
　　“呼~还好赶上了。”  
　　维吉尔打了个浅浅的哈欠，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，恋恋不舍地离开了但丁温暖的后背，扶着但丁从摩托上下来，还没等视线聚焦就被一片五光十色的明亮的光晃花了眼睛。  
　　嗯？焰火？  
　　“新年快乐，维。”  
　　“…………”  
　　维吉尔转过头来就看到但丁一如往常痞笑的脸，愣了好久才开口，“我……以为今天是30号。”  
　　“看来你这两天是真的忙疯了。”像是早就料到了似的，但丁拉开外套的拉链，从里面的口袋里掏出一瓶咖啡塞到维吉尔手里，“知道你不爱喝这个，没有别的了，将就下，不许抱怨。”  
　　连续的冲击让还有些迷糊的维吉尔反应不过来，手里的咖啡还带着温度，自己被风吹得冰冷的手握着甚至觉得有些烫手。  
　　掰开易拉罐的拉环喝了一口，果然很难喝。  
　　但丁看到他好像喝药一般的表情，立刻就伸手去抢他手里的罐子：“啊，不爱喝就扔了！”  
　　“不不不，挺好的。”维吉尔后退两步躲开了但丁的手，又喝了一口，艰难地扯出笑脸说，“谢谢。”  
　　“算你有良心。”但丁把手收回来，习惯性地在兜里掏了掏，摸到烟盒的时候他又把手松开了。  
　　这个小动作被维吉尔看在眼里，他抱着咖啡罐子很自然地笑了，连他自己都没发现。  
　　连续数十个金色的焰火冲到天上，噼里啪啦地炸开，像流星雨一般带着闪亮的轨迹坠落，将河对岸的摩天轮映亮。蓝紫色的灯沿着摩天轮的圆环点亮，冷色调的焰火螺旋形喷射的同时，岸边的银白色的焰火像海浪一样此起彼伏。  
　　维吉尔走到路边，撑在栏杆上撩了一下被风吹乱的刘海，看着被焰火映亮的河面，他突然感到前所未有的放松。  
　　天上的焰火随着音乐又变了一轮，浪潮退去，绿树掩映。  
　　维吉尔开口问：“怎么会想到带我来看这个？跟女朋友吹了？这次这个有三个月吗？”  
　　但丁没有回答，掏出打火机玩起来，小小的金属盒子在他的指间熟练地翻飞，清脆的咔嗒声里火苗时亮时灭。  
　　“这么浪漫，一点都不像你啊。”  
　　“那是你对我的偏见。”  
　　维吉尔又喝了一口咖啡，笑着说：“是是是，我错了，你要是连这点本事都没有，就不会有那么多女人天天在你屁股后面转了。”  
　　“你这话听起来好酸啊。”但丁合上打火机，抱胸靠在摩托上看着维吉尔。  
　　维吉尔转过身靠在栏杆上，他看到但丁的脸被焰火的光映成各种颜色，一脸坏笑的样子好像吃准了自己一定会卡壳。  
　　“啊，是啊，你说得一点都没错。”维吉尔点了点头，喝了口咖啡，缓缓开口，“我真的，好嫉妒你。”  
　　但丁突然停下了手上的动作，一把握住一直在指间翻转的打火机，紧紧地捏在手心里。  
　　“自从老爸带着老妈丢下我们跑了，我哪里还有多余的心思想别的。”维吉尔说着说着自嘲似地笑了起来，“每天就想着怎么把老爸留下来的烂摊子解决了，还有你，不帮忙就算了，还总是给我添乱。”  
　　“怎么又扯到我头上了。”但丁瞟了一眼旁边，有点心虚地反驳。  
　　维吉尔身后的天上绽开了好几簇淡绿色的绣球花，几只白色的鸟从枯萎的花丛中飞出。  
　　“不说别的，就说去年的今天，是谁喝多了在大街上打人，我凌晨三点开车去警局接的又是谁啊？”  
　　但丁彻底把头别向了一边。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，我没有要怪你的意思。”维吉尔笑出了声，他感觉自己的面部肌肉已经很久没有这么大幅度地运动过了，紧绷得好像已经不是自己的脸了。“怎么说你也没给我丢脸，1对10，还把那10个全都揍进了医院。哈哈哈哈哈哈，我才知道我弟弟那么厉害，在那之后我都不敢惹你了。”  
　　“你是没惹我，连人都快看不到了。”  
　　但丁小声地咕哝了一句，维吉尔还是听到了。  
　　“对不起。”维吉尔知道自己今天一直在说抱歉，有些无奈，但脸上还是挂着淡淡的笑，“我努力瞒了那么多年，曼达斯去年还是知道老爸跑了的事，他肯定觉得被一个臭小子玩了那么多年是一件非常耻辱的事情，他不搞死我们不会罢休的。”  
　　“不过从今天开始，他就再也威胁不到我们了！”维吉尔转过身，把喝空的咖啡罐子用力扔了出去。  
　　“你乱扔垃圾。”  
　　“喂！”  
　　“扔得漂亮！”  
　　维吉尔懒懒地趴在栏杆上，看着对岸的摩天轮在焰火灯光秀中变成一只漂亮深邃的蓝眼睛，在黑夜里注视着自己。  
　　“如果老爸敢回来，我一定把他也丢进河里。”  
　　但丁把打火机揣进兜里走上来，也趴在栏杆上：“我帮你。”  
　　“你必须得帮。”维吉尔停顿了一下，似乎是在犹豫，“但丁。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你会不会像老爸一样，哪天找到了喜欢的人就丢下我走了？”  
　　空气好像凝固了，呼吸顿时变得困难起来。  
　　但丁久久没有回复，维吉尔也意识到自己在这种时候说这样的话有点煞风景，他低下头，把头埋进自己的手臂间，似乎已经可以猜到结局。  
　　“维吉尔，你这个问题真的蠢得可以。”但丁凝视着兄长，他的声音很平静，仿佛已经看透他的内心，他靠过去把手搭在维吉尔肩上，“你就不能对你弟弟再有信心一点？”  
　　维吉尔什么都没表现出来，他心里却翻江倒海，他伸手按住但丁放在自己肩头的手，然后用力抓住，“别再让我说抱歉了，但丁。”  
　　但丁伏在维吉尔耳边低声说：“那就给点别的表示吧。”  
　　但丁不确定自己是不是听到有人叹气，毕竟焰火的爆炸声太响了，还有讨厌的乱七八糟的交响乐，不过吻上来的嘴唇跟自己想象的一样柔软。  
　　这个吻很温柔，很轻巧，只是嘴唇间的浅尝辄止，他们甚至都没有把舌头伸进对方的口腔里。维吉尔放开但丁，他不想做更多的冒险，有些感情不应该过早结束。  
　　可显然但丁不这么想。  
　　那也能叫吻吗？但丁有些生气，他突然很想揍维吉尔一顿，然后问问他那聪明的脑子里到底在想什么。身体动起来，双手却只是抓住维吉尔的衣领将他拉回来，用力地吻上去，把那个人的退路堵得死死的。  
　　嘴唇撞上牙齿，这细微的痛楚才让维吉尔真正回过神来，他惊讶地发现他弟弟想要的并不仅仅只是一个吻而已。他睁大眼睛看着近在咫尺的但丁，究竟是哪个环节出了错，剧情竟然没有按照自己想象那般发展。  
　　但丁咬着维吉尔的嘴唇，维吉尔一张开嘴，那条软滑的舌头就伸了进来。  
　　有些苦，是烟草的味道。  
　　维吉尔觉得头疼得厉害，此时此刻什么都想不了，他唯一知道的事是一直蛰伏在身体里的名为但丁的病毒终于爆发了，他的身体已经全面投降。  
　　维吉尔卸下所有防御，环住但丁的腰，伸手托住他的头，主动加深这个吻。但丁揪着维吉尔衣领的手也慢慢地松开，挂在了维吉尔的脖子上。  
　　他们像普通情侣那样吻到彼此呼吸困难才不舍地分开。  
　　但丁抓着维吉尔的围巾，舔了舔被摩擦到血红的嘴唇说：“这个时候，你是不是应该对我说点什么？比如，你很早就想对我说的那句。”  
　　维吉尔眼睛往上看了一下，然后问：“新年快乐？”  
　　但丁呲牙，作势要收紧手里的围巾。  
　　  
　　“I love you, Dante.”  
  
  
  
　　  
  
　　  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
　　  
  
  
  
 _ ~~大概是滚过床单之后~~_  
  
　　“如果老爸回来，我们要怎么解释这个事情？”  
　　“不是已经丢水里了吗？他同意了才准他上来。而且现在家里做主的人是你啊，你有什么好担心的。”  
　　“有道理。”


End file.
